Be my Valentine
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Singles would like to delete this day from the calendar, couples enjoy their time together and Team Rocket benefits from it. Rocketshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention:** Since English is not my mothertongue you might find some spelling mistakes or syntax errors. I apologize in advance. My mothertongue is Swiss-German so I normally imagine a sentence in German and try to translate it as well as possible into English, sometimes there is a lack of vocabulary or I don't find a match or the appropriate idiom but I want to improve my English and become a better writer. Another thing I want to make clear is that I use „..." to introduce direct speech! „ are not commas but the German quotation marks, just to avoid confusion.

Be my Valentine

Chapter 1:

Jessie and James were busy constructing their next sure-fire model of a brilliant trap. However, their plan didn't quite seem to work in real life, something was missing. Was it the lever, the button or the net? They viewed the blueprint from all angles.

„We need Meowth", Jessie moaned. „I admit it, it's the brain of our trio, we're up a creek without it. We can't whip this used machine into shape, we don't even have an engine". She threw the tools on the floor, resting her hands on her belly. Her stomach was growling without interruption. She couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed a freshly prepared meal or at least some breadcrumbs.

„Well, Meowth's gone for the moment, it was time for it's trip to self-discovery", James crawled out from under the metal tub. He was covered with lubricating oil and his clothes were rent.

„Can't we just forget about your invention and get something to eat?", Jessie wondered. She brushed off the dirt.

„Where do you want to go?", James asked.

Jessie pointed direction city. „Let's walk up and down the streets, find the closest waste bins and grab a bite from a sandwhich someone disposed", she sobbed. „How can we do otherwise?"

James nodded. Team Rocket was always living at a subsistence level. Normally, they spent all their money on miscarried traps forcing them to waive food and drinks.

They stowed their possessions in two tiny backpacks and paved the way to the main road.

Many people were on the go and a huge crowed had gathered in front of a neat house.  
It was the Kappuru-Hotel, a well-known inn for newly weds, couples and lovebirds.

Jessie spotted a pink sign next to the entrance area, she shook her friend's shoulder.

„James, look! An all-you-can-eat-buffet and a free weekend. We have to seize this opportunity! Let's line up", she was about to queue but James held her back.

„Haven't you read the small print? It's just for couples, and we're definetly not happily in love", he remarked.

Jessie bowed her head, then she had THE idea. She pulled James towards her and grinned mischievously. James got a little bit confused and felt a slight discomfort.

„What are you up to?", he asked, swallowing hard.

„Why don't we pretend to be a couple? Just for the weekend. This fictitious love affair won't leak out. We're masters of disguise. It's not the first time we fake a marriage or relationship", she suggested.

James loosened his collar. He began to sweat. They used to dress up as an elderly couple to trick the twerps, but that was just for some mintues. Jessie wanted him to spend the next two days as her boyfriend. He wasn't sure if he could cope with this situation. He wasn't ready to commit himself and the thought alone made him shiver.

„Jessie, is that really necessary?", he stammered. Jessie flashed her eyes at him.

„Do it for the food!" she shouted.

She was constantly intimidating him, he had no choice but to be part of her fraud.

„We can't show up in our Team Rocket uniforms. Quick, put on some tight jeans and this yellow shirt I got you for Christmas", she commanded.

„Why do you want me to wear tight jeans?", James demanded, visibly perplex.

Jessie blushed a little, searching for an excuse. „We need to look like ordinary mortals", she answered, kicking his boots.

„Okay", he stood up and followed his magenta-haired friend to the receipt.

„Take my hand", Jessie ordered, „and stand ready to showering me with compliments, after all, I'm your gorgeous, irresistible and stunning girlfriend", she added.

James grabbed her hand reluctantly. This scenario was clearly overcharging him. How could he pretend to love, or even like Jessie more than a friend? They were co-workers, companions not more and not less, besides, he got frequently punched by her.

Half an hour later it was their turn to inscribe their names in the visitor's book.

„Welcome to the Kappuru-Hotel! Your names, please", the blonde receptionist said.

Jessie laughed and took out a pen. „My name is Jessita di Giovanni", she purred.

‚Di Giovanni? Couldn't be more conspicuous', James thought.

„Sir?"

James briefly considered his options.

„My name is James, James Scratch", he replied. Jessie clapped her hand to her forehead. She pulled the lavender-haired man to the side.

„Couldn't you be less creative?", she hissed, gnashig her teeth.

„Is this your partner?", the blonde asked.

Jessie bounced.

„Yes, yes", she fondled James' ear. „He's my beloved boyfriend, what would I do without him? He's so caring and charming and supports my flipped out plans. A chubby cherub, right?", now she was pinching his cheek. James would have loved to cry out, what a torture but he couldn't turn down her request and found himself constrained to play along.

„Darling, stop it, you embarrass me", he smiled and pressed a thick hearty kiss on Jessie's forehead. „I'd do everything for her, after all, she saved my life, thanks to her I recognized what it means to be accepted with all my rough edges. I can be myself in her presence, she doesn't judge me", he raved.

‚Slow down, James', Jessie thought, although she liked the idea of enriching people's lives.

„Cuuuuuute!", the receptionist shouted. Jessie and James took a step back.

„These are the keys, suite number 9 with a king-size bed, a whirlpool, windows that offer a magnificent view of the sea and an exquisite bottle of champagne. Enjoy your stay!", she presented James the purple cards.

„Would you like to reserve a table for tonight?"

James nodded and Jessie decided to sit in a corner of the hotel restaurant.

„Good choice," the blonde gave the thumb-up. „We call it the ‚proposal-spot', we have had nothing but good experience", she broadly laughed all over her face.

James felt like crying. Wedding plans with Jessie? Never! Not after dealing with his crazy fiancée Jessebelle, who promised him a strict education consisting of whiplashes and other punishments as soon as his parents would marry him off.

The concierge took their backpacks and brought them to their suite.

Jessie opened the marbled double door and was completely floored.

Warm vanilla shades, imposing chandeliers, a spiral staircase that led to the upper floor,

a basket full of exotic fruits, huge windows, small lanterns creating a romantic and pleasant atmosphere, the scent of lilac and lemon balm and the oval whirlpool filled with foam offering enough space for two. She ran upstairs and screamed out of joy.  
The king-size bed had an inviting effect, it appeared to be extremly fluffy and comfortable.

„I'll leave the two of you alone, see you later", the concierge said. James waved him farewell.

Jessie looked at him. „Aren't you happy?", she asked. „We don't need to sleep outside tonight, not on a slide, not in a tree stump not in a parking garage. We do have a bed, at least, I do", she beamed.

„Wait, what? Where shall I sleep? There's no couch", James exclaimed. If he had to take part in this attempted cheating he wanted to benefit from it too.

„Let me sleep on one side of the bed, okay?", he begged.

Jessie reflected his suggestion for a moment.

„Well, alright, but you're gonna stay on your side of the bed, no touching or cuddling", she ordered.

‚I wouldn't mind, actually', she thought. It wasn't the first time they shared a bed, she rembered the time at the headquarters where they met this evil Togepi. During the night, James had moved closer and closer to her, the next day he couldn't stop apologizing for unconsciously making a pass at her.

„Thank you", James put his belongings on the floor.

„Let's get dressed and done with it", he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

James could hear Jessie sing in the walk-in closet. She tried out different outfits. The first one was a sky-blue cocktail dress, dotted with rhinestones. It was very short and daring but she didn't bring her matching high heels along so she could strike it off from the list. The second choice was a lilac trouser suit with lace on waistband and at cuffs. She was supposed to wear it during a contest but she got eliminated in the first round. Her third option was a long orange evening gown with a golden printing. Jessie searched for her creols and the white golden necklace. She looked at herself in the mirror. The make up was missing, she applied the blood-red lipstick, some mascara and glittering eye shadow. She wore her hair loose, letting them fall on her shoulders.

„Jessie, it's time to go. Are you ready?", James was more than unmotivated.

The staff would badger him, even during supper. They would observe him and Jessie faking a trust-based relationship without realizing the fraud. He dragged out a light green chemise and his black cloth pants. He tied his hair into a ponytail and waited for his friend to step out of the closet.

Jessie was slightly edgy. She would never admit it, but she tried hard to please James. She was too proud to make the first step but at least she could give him some hints.  
Jessie moved away the curtain and stood in front of James.

„Do you like it?", she asked.

James had a strange feeling in his stomach. His heartbeat accelerated. He remembered this emotion...

-Flashback-

James: Good night, Jessiebelle.

Jessiebelle left the mansion. James sat down at his desk and began to write a letter.

Mother: James, what are you doing, darling?

James: Nothing.

He grinned.

James: Mummy, I think something's wrong with my tummy.

Mother: Did you eat the cake although I told you to keep your hands off?

James: No. It's just that, everytime I see Jessiebelle I have this funny feeling. It's as if hundreds of butterflies were dancing in my belly.

His mother laughed and patted his head.

Mother: It's nothing serious, then. You're in love, sweetheart.

-Flashback ends-

‚You're in love, sweetheart', these words hit James like a shock. Could it be that he started to develop feelings for Jessie? Was she more than just his best friend?

‚Nonsense', he thought. ‚You're not serious, are you? You're affected by this bizarre situation', he told himself.

„Now? What do you think?", Jessie asked impatiently.

Her voice dragged him back to reality. He looked at the magenta-haired woman and smiled.

„You look awfully pretty. This dress fits you like a glove. My outfit looks shabby compared to yours", he tried to pay her a compliment. He wasn't able to take his eyes off her. Jessie was a graceful, elegant and impressive woman.

Jessie approached him. „Will you escort me, James?", she asked.

James nodded and both left their room direction dining hall.

The restaurant was filled to capacity. The guests sampled a variety of sweet and savoury delights from the buffet and Jessie followed the same line. She took a large plate and began to pile up food. The hotel offered culinary delights from around the world.  
Jessie decided to try out the Doro Wot, an Ethiopian meal, the Brussels pork chop and some Indian Chapati.

James fancied the Insalata Tricolore, the Lisbon nut pudding and a piece of Argovian carrot cake.

They sat down at the table and started to enjoy their sumptuous dinner, but the peace wasn't of lasting nature. The waiters brought them a bottle of sparkling water and spices, with ulterior motives.

„Listen up, my friends", one of the servants shouted. „These are Miss di Giovanni and Mr. Scratch. They're one of the lucky couple that was invited to celebrate with us. Please give them a warm round of applaus", he ordered.

The guests put the cutlery aside and clapped their hands.

The waiter was now addressing Jessie and James. „Won't you show us how much you love each other?", he asked full of expectation.

James was clueless and Jessie saw her opportunity to get closer to her secret crush.

„Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!", the crowd shouted. James felt uncomfortable, Jessie looked at him shrugging her shoulders.

She leaned in and kissed her friend softly on his lips. Their lips locked and James closed his eyes. He could never have believed it possible, but he enjoyed it. It was just a short kiss, but something had changed. Again, there was this curious feeling in his stomach.

‚Maybe, it's just the food that causes trouble', he considered.

The crowd went wild, hooted and rejoiced.

James put a hand behind his back and chuckled. He wasn't used to a great deal of attention.

The waiters walked over to the next table.

„Thanks for playing along", Jessie whispered.

„No problem", James answered. „So, I hope we're finally able to enjoy this fantastic buffet", he added.

‚Not even a word. He didn't say whether he liked it or not. I want to know where I am with him', Jessie was a little bit disappointed but didn't dare to touch upon this topic.

The rest of the evening went well, without major problems. Jessie asked James to hold hands from time to time in order to appear credibly. He caressed her fingers, finding pleasure in it. Jessie fell for his approaches and longed for more tenderness and attention.

„Why Mr. Scratch?", she giggled.

„Huh... I miss Meowth, I guess", he burst out laughing.

James exert himself for a successful feint. He didn't find it difficult to join Jessie's swindle, on the very contrary it was fun and an exciting challenge for both of them.

After finishing dinner Jessie and James decided to walk over to the lover's bar for a final drink. Jessie grabbed the list of beverages and James looked over her shoulders.

„I go for the Virgin Mojito, just soda, lime and cane sugar", Jessie said.

James called the bartender and ordered the chilled beverages. He chose pineaplle juice, for it was his favourite fruit.

Salsa music was playing and some of the guests danced high spiritedly. Jessie was wistfully gazing over to them. She wished that James would invite her to hit the floor.

James didn't care two figs about dancing but looking at Jessie he decided to make an effort.

He harrumphed. „Ehh, Jessie, would you like to dance?", he stretched his hand out and Jessie grabbed it without consideration.

They stepped onto the floor and engaged in a slow and sensual dance. Jessie clinged to his best friend, feeling his heartbeat so close to her ear. James swallowed hard. He used to hug Jessie out of fear or warmth, but this was new to him. He didn't quite know how to react, he put a hand around her waist. They swapped from a normal hold to a crossed hold and back. James led Jessie across the opposite site. Jessie walked around her partner. 

„You're a pretty good dancer", she observed. James blushed.

„Well, I do have an excellent partner and besides, we used to dance a lot. Remember? We danced during our mottos, at carnivals, at the party of Kalos Queen Aria", he stutterd embarrassedly.

Jessie shushed him and laid her head on his shoulders. James lifted her chin and set up his softest smile. He wasn't averse to this relationship-idea anymore. Slowly but surely he began to dote on Jessie. On second thought his friend was a good catch. Jessie looked awesome, she was fascinating, inspiring and strong-willed. She never lost hope and tried any and every attempt to realise her dreams. Jessie had an excellent taste and was always up-to-date regarding fashion and lifestyle. She was strong and independent, tended to be quick-tempered and irascible at times but he got used to it and was able to front her.

He noticed her concerned facial expression.

„Something wrong, Jess?", he asked. She pointed direction entrance. A new couple had made its way to the lounge. She had luxuriant blonde hair and he a green crop.

„Look, who's here, our favourite losers", the blonde said snappishly.

Jessie was enraged. She pushed James aside, standing nose to nose with an old acquaintance - Cassidy.

„What are you doing here? Didn't know you were lovebirds", Jessie gnashed.

„This recreant is your boyfriend? I misjudged you, honey", Cassidy purred.

Jessie was about to pull her rival's hair but James held her back.

„She's not worth a fight, Jess. What do you guys want? Are you deceiving the owners to get food for free?", James wondered.

„We're not as miserable as you are", Cassidy replied.

„That's enough, you minx. We're an affectionate couple, enjoying a special weekend, is that clear? We're madly in love and we want to spend three days and two nights on our own and have some fun", Jessie stated.

„Yeah, sweetie, until we bust you", the blonde threatened.

„Don't dare to...Prepare for trouble", Jessie began.

James joined in, grabbing her hands and pulling her towards him.

„And make it double", it was time to call the shots.

„To protect the world from fraud." 

„To make people rejoice and applaud," James caught Jessie in his arms.

„To confess my feelings for this handsome guy," she ran her fingers through his mane.

‚Feelings? Confess?', James thought.

„To heap my lady with kisses of joy", he put his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her devotedly. Jessie was taken by surprise. She didn't expect this gesture.

„Jessie", she stammered.

„And James."

„Team Rocket, enamoured and smitten"

„When I nibble her ear, she purrs like a kitten", James grinned mischievously.

Jessie blushed. Was it just talk or did he have fixed ideas?

„There's no aficionado like Biff", Cassidy bragged. „He's sensitive and full of passion", she continued.

„The name's Butch, get it right for heaven's sake, we're dating", he moaned.

James and Jessie laughed.

„My kisses make this lady go crazy", James boasted. „She can't resist, she's constantly hanging on my lips", he declared.

Jessie wasn't quite happy with this lie, she wanted to be the one who sets the tone, not a naive dolly, depending on a show-off.

Anyways, she was too angry at Butch and Cassidy to intervene.

„I've got a proposal", Cassidy said. „We have two more days at this inn. Why don't we turn this weekend into a small competition? Let's see who's the better couple, lock, stock and barrel", she suggested.

James didn't want to take part in this contest. The kissing and fondling earlier on was just to quench their rivals. He wanted to tackle this boyfriend-girlfriend thing more slowly, but he knew Jessie and her decision was definite.

„We're in!", she stretched out her right hand, Cassidy grabbed it and shook it very firmly.


End file.
